Special Six
by michael1812
Summary: Caprica Six receives an unusual guest in her cell aboard the Galactica, and no-one could see her but she.


"Look at yourself," her mirror image spoke cold.

She was leaning against a bulkhead inside the large cell Caprica Six has been calling home for many weeks now.

"I can't imagine anyone fearing you."

Caprica Six gasped as she gazed upon the woman who stood in front of her now.

Her platinum blonde hair seemed to shine in the lights of the ceiling.

Her mysterious smile seemed alluring, but at the same time heartless, for this woman had the look of a killer in her eyes.

Caprica Six gazed upon the cameras in her cell and she wondered if she should call for help or ignore this phantom, which haunted her mind.

She pushed her back against the cold metal wall of her cell, but the strange woman did not hesitate to approach her.

"Gaius loved you," Six spoke to Caprica Six. "So much…"

The engines of the Galactica rumbled somewhere down below; Caprica Six could hear its sound echoing and humming through the walls and floor of the cell.

"But not as much as I love him," Six continued.

Again, Caprica Six glanced at the soldiers who were monitoring her every move in a room beside her cell: the cameras were registering everything which happened inside the cell.

Caprica Six's eyes filled with fearful tears as she pretended not to see the ghost of a woman identical to her in almost every way.

Six suddenly grabbed Caprica Six's throat and pushed her upwards against the wall.

"You can't ignore me," Six spoke as she leaned towards Caprica Six, clutching her neck within her hand. "I am not a figment of your imagination, nor am I a part of your dreams or visions. I am real, just like starlight which touches your face even from a distance. You can feel me. You know I'm here. I am real."

Caprica Six was struggling to breathe, yet she never yelled or cried.

She only gazed upon the eyes she knew to be her own as the soldiers in the booth beside her cell were wondering what the hell was going on.

"Baltar doesn't love you anymore," Six whispered to Caprica Six. "He loves me."

The soldiers were starting to panick as they saw Caprica Six struggle to breathe.

They thought she was having a seizure or some sort of heart-attack.

They were moments away of grabbing the phone and contacting both Doc Cottle and Admiral Adama.

"Let her go," a smooth voice spoke suddenly, and another figure appeared inside of Caprica Six's cell.

"Before her beautiful body dies. Or do you want her to download to a Resurrection Hub, so she can give away the Colonial fleet's position?"

Six let go of Caprica Six and glanced over her shoulder at Gaius Baltar, who was casually smoking a cigarette as he leaned with his back against the wall of the cell.

Caprica Six gasped for breathe and backed away from the weird woman.

She stumbled backwards upon her bed, where she accidentally sat down.

She gazed at the cameras, gasping for breath; the soldiers calmed down, however they still felt it necessary to call the Admiral.

"I thought as much," Baltar spoke amused and arrogantly as he put his cigarette to his lips once more.

Six glanced at Baltar with a despising glare, and she refused to get close to him, so she wandered towards the opposite wall.

"If she dies, your precious little plan will crumble into bits, now won't it?" Baltar spoke to the unhappy, angry Six.

Then he turned towards Caprica Six. "Don't believe a word she says, my dear. She's a liar, and a damned good one too. She's been manipulating everything since the dawn of time."

"I have a plan," Six spoke.

"Of course you do," Baltar spoke. "And wouldn't we all live in a perfect utopian world if it would come true, but it won't."

"Why?" Six asked.

Baltar smiled. "There's a thing called free will, and it's a bitch I know. As are you."

"Funny," Six spoke.

"Hilarious," Baltar quipped.

He lowered his cigarette and he casually approached Caprica Six.

She backed away, afraid of what he might do to her, but he only brushed her soft cheek and lovingly touched her beautiful, bruised neck.

"Now look at what you've done," Baltar spoke.

"Go away!" Caprica Six suddenly cried and she jumped up from her bed and stepped into the other corner.

"Leave me alone…"

These two crazy ghosts, these figments of her imagination, these angels from either heaven or hell, were running wild.

They were playing some little game Caprica Six refused to participate in.

"See what you've done?" Baltar spoke as he got up from his feet. "You've angered her."

Six did not reply: she folded her arms and gazed with mysterious, angry eyes at her human counterpart in the black suit.

"All because of one man," Baltar spoke. "One weak, puny, little mortal with a heart of gold, I'm sure."

He turned his back on Caprica Six again and he put his cigarette to his lips again.

"He has a destiny," Six spoke.

"And here I am, wondering whether you treat them all equally…" Baltar mused.

"I do," Six replied.

"Now that is a lie," Baltar spoke and he pointed his smoking cigarette at her.

Caprica Six was confused, mortified and frozen as she listened to their words.

"And I should know, because I'm very proficient at lying myself."

Six laughed silently as she looked away.

"You love him," Baltar spoke, and he gazed from Six to Caprica Six. "And you are jealous. Come on, admit it. Confess your sin before the eyes of your almighty God or lie to the liar as you have done before and will do again, I'm sure."

Baltar's eyes glistened manically in the light of the lamps in the ceiling.

Six was glowing ever so brightly.

"Say it," Baltar spoke to Six. "Confess your sin. You are jealous of her! Can't you see?"

Six disappeared.

Baltar's cigarette's smoke slowly rose up towards the ceiling, before Baltar finally lowered his hand.

With his other hand he adjusted his black tie. "What a shame."

He looked at Caprica Six with an amused, arrogant glare.

"I was this close!" Baltar smiled and he used his fingers to show her how close. "She would've said it. I know she would."

"Why would she be jealous?" Caprica Six asked.

Baltar looked at Caprica Six with a renewed curiosity.

Her question seemed to intrigue him.

He approached her closer with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why would anyone be jealous at one man's original love?" Baltar spoke. "One heart voluntarily given to his one true love, for the very first time in his life. He surrendered himself to you. You were the first, and you shall be the last."

Baltar smiled as he got even closer; Caprica Six did not fear him.

Somehow she trusted him.

Somehow, she loved him.

When Baltar closed his eyes and their lips were only inches apart, Caprica Six did the same and she kissed him.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Only his voice lingered in her mind.

"You are special, my dear." Baltar spoke. "Trust me."

Caprica Six touched her lips gently with one finger.

Then she laid herself down on the bed to rest.

The camera finally zoomed out, and the soldiers in the booth beside the cell turned their seats around to gaze upon their superior.

Admiral Adama sighed; his eyes had been fixed upon the screens for a long time.

"I've seen enough," he spoke.


End file.
